<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045835">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DA Short Prompt Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss was unexpected not unwanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Adaar/Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DA Short Prompt Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: An unexpected kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Varric!!!"</p><p>You know a situation is bad when you can hear the extra exclamation marks loud and clear from only a single word. Especially when that word is being hissed in something barely above a whisper.</p><p>Varric unfortunately is well acquainted, (through a life of avoiding assassins, merchant guild messengers, trouble brought by Hawke, and now glowing green rifts) with that exact tone. It never bodes well for somebody.</p><p>He is also, unfortunately acquainted with the owner of the voice trying to get his attention.</p><p>"Ad -"</p><p>"Shush!"</p><p>He raises his eyes to the heavens, wondering if praying to the Maker will help when the owner of the large calloused hand does not believe in his deity. Probably not. If the Maker is watching right now He's probably laughing his butt off at what Varric's life has become.</p><p>"Ewww." The hand is withdrawn before Varric can give it another lick.</p><p>Varric smirks. "Are you goi- -"</p><p>There comes a point when you don't know what's more important. This is probably one of those times. Varric would reflect on that fact. Except the hand on the back of his neck is warm, and the thighs he's practically sitting on are strong and very shapely. Which describes most of Adaar actually. Tall, graceful, with muscles to die for, and fuck can she kiss. It's as strong and domineering as he'd expect from her, and yet the hand on his neck is soft, stroking, the other cupping his ass and holding him against the wall. It's something else this kiss: sweet and soft, yet hard and unyielding and he could get lost doing this for hours.</p><p>Except… he'd quite like to know why, by Andraste's tits, is she kissing him like he's oxygen and she's drowning.</p><p>"Ada -"</p><p>"Do you ever shut up?" she mutters, before ducking her head again.</p><p>"Ah, Inkweeseetor. We zimply muzt... Oh! Oh my."</p><p>Never let it be said that Varric can't adapt once he knows what's going on. He reaches a hand up, gently curling it around a horn and tugging her closer.</p><p>"I vill, ah, leave you, ah." Footsteps fade away.</p><p>Adaar relaxes, letting Varric up for air and peering down at him with swollen lips and a wicked smirk. "Thanks for the save."</p><p>"You're welcome," he says, keeping his voice nice and level and not at all flustered. Honest.</p><p>"You, can ah, let go now," she points out.</p><p>Varric looks up to the hand that is attached to his arm, that's locked in a deathgrip around her horn. He raises one eyebrow, lets a small smile curl one side of his lips until he's got his best, as Hawke used to call it; 'well practiced, hot, sultry gaze' aimed at her.</p><p>"Are you sure you want me to let go?"</p><p>For a moment she stares, mouth parted and eyes wide before she shakes herself, a little like a Mabari coming out of the rain. The hand on his backside squeezes a little tighter, her body pressing him even more firmly into the stone of the garden and she answers with another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>